


5 times Robbie pushed up his glasses and the one time Kelly did it for him

by Swordsandthings



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsandthings/pseuds/Swordsandthings
Summary: It's exactly what the title says.





	5 times Robbie pushed up his glasses and the one time Kelly did it for him

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait for heartsong so I obviously had to write a quick fic. I'm only posting this in case someone is as bored as I was yesterday and is desperate enough to read this  
Also Robbie is a hipster, that's all I have to say.

1\. 

  
Every other day, more as four days per week, Robbie used his fake glasses. Or how Kelly liked to call them, his hipster glasses. They were black with a thick frame that blended in with his hair and made his freckles pop-out. Said freckles only showed up during summer and even then were a bit tricky to see.

  
Even Kelly only came to find about their existence during one long afternoon. Robbie hadn’t stopped fiddling with his glasses, which had made Kelly look at his face, like really look at the details. He had seen some small scars and in the middle of his pale cheeks were the freckles.

  
The rest of the pack was somewhere else, inside the house, helping mom set the outdoor table, grilling with Uncle Mark or just exploring the woods and using the shade of the tress to cool off like Ox and Joe

  
“I never noticed you had freckles.”

  
“Oh,” Robbie was almost inaudible, his cheeks got slightly tinted with red and he adjusted his glasses one last time before his hand touched his cheek, as if even he didn’t know about his freckles too.

  
Carter came out of the kitchen then, with timber wolf right behind him. He started giving them orders to help with the table and the topic died with the setting sun.

  
2.  
Robbie had been helping Gordo at the shop, the older man had been having problems with the computer again. Robbie had been completely immersed at the task at hand, not even noticing when Kelly entered the shop. The rest of the boys had greeted him, he had greeted them back but kept walking to Robbie.

  
He stayed in front of the desk for a while, watching as Robbie bit his lower lip in concentration, lowered his head so his eyes were leveled with the screen, which lead his glasses to slide, slowly, down his nose.

  
“Your forgot your lunch.” Kelly stated as he raised the paper bag, Robbie got startled and quickly tried to arrange his position to look more chill. He ended up sliding his glasses back in place and crossing his arms. He looked stiff. The boys and Gordo laughed as they caught the last bit of the interaction and Robbie blushed once again in front of Kelly.

  
“Thanks.” He mumbled as Kelly dropped it on his desk and walked to a different part of the shop.

  
3.  
Carter and timber wolf had gone for a run in the woods. Kelly was waiting for them at the back porch. Watching the wildlife settle as the end of the day got closer. The weather was starting to get colder with the beginning of fall. The fairy lights that were hanging on some trees added into that cozy seasonal feeling.

  
The back door opened and Kelly didn’t need to look, he knew it was Robbie but looked at him anyway.

  
Kelly had been hearing everyone mutter, for a while now, that Robbie liked him. That made him feel slightly insecure. He had been watching him a lot and he could admit that he was starting to like him back. The thing was, he wasn’t keen on getting into relationships because it always lead to sexual activity. So far in his life he had no interest in it, perhaps one day he wouldn’t mind engaging but deep down he dreaded that his partner would leave him if he showed his dislike for sex. He was afraid Robbie would be like that too.

  
“Weather's nice.”

  
“It’s not bad.” It was that time of the year where you had to wear a jacket, you could also wear a scarf if you felt like it. Robbie was wearing both and he looked good, especially with those stupid glasses on his face. Since that time Kelly had seen his freckles he had started to notice more details about him, all because of those glasses.  
Kelly looked at Robbie more attentively and saw his tinted cheeks, he was probably on his third hard cider. He knew he didn’t have much tolerance with alcohol and with his wolf metabolism it only got worse. He was trying to cuddle his scarf to probably nap on the chair. Kelly took pity on him and got a pillow from a bigger chair and helped him into a more comfortable position. He was also going to take out his glasses, that were on the verge of falling to the floor but Robbie pushed them back into place while closing his eyes.

  
Before going back inside Kelly brushed some of Robbie’s hair, smiling at his angelic expression.

  
4.  
Robbie loved to watch independent movies, no surprise there, at least not to Kelly. He did get surprised when he invited him to watch a movie with him.

  
“I have no one else to go with me.” He said as he scratched the back of his neck.

  
“Yeah ill go with you.” He thought it wasn’t a date but when it was time to go to the movie Robbie was waiting for him outside, holding a bouquet of flowers.

  
“I wasn’t sure if you liked flowers. Or which ones you likes.” Robbie definitely looked embarrassed.

  
“These are nice but I’m allergic actually.”

  
“What! I’m so so sorry!” Robbie went back inside shoving the flowers into a corner. Kelly smiled.

  
On the movie theater while they waited for the movie to start Robbie started talking again.

  
“Im thinking about getting a piercing.”

  
“Where?”

  
“Im still not sure where but maybe somewhere on my nose or ear. I want to start in a place that doesn’t hurt that much.”

  
“Well maybe don’t get one on your nipples or on your dick.” Robbie snorted, really loudly, popcorns flew out of his mouth and his glasses fell on the floor.

  
“Oh gosh I’m so sorry.” He apologized for the second time that day as he cleaned some of the popcorns and put his glasses on again.  
Kelly smiled absently. Robbie was so clumsy.

  
5+1  
Kelly couldn’t sleep. He usually went to bed earlier that everyone else, tonight he knew that only Joe and Ox were on the living room. His mother was at her studio, Carter was doing whatever he usually did in his bedroom and Robbie was on his bedroom.

  
The room was mostly dark but the small square that shined on Robbie’s face. He was scrolling on his feed, lost on strangers pics.

  
“Can I come in?” Though he was already inside the bedroom.

  
“Sure.” Kelly sat down on Robbie’s bad, next to his feet.

  
“I know that you like me. And i like you too but the thing is that, I’m asexual.” He stopped and looked at Robbie, waiting for his reaction, he was used to most people not knowing what asexual was, a couple of years ago he hadn’t known either. He wasn’t surprised to see Robbie adjusting his glasses again, his face slightly shocked. “Asexual means that i—”

  
“I know what it means but, you like me?”

  
“I do.” There was a really fast change on Robbie’s expression, it changed from confused to happy and he started moving to get closer to Kelly.

  
“Can I kiss you? Or just hold your hand? Whatever is fine.” Kelly kissed him, their angle was off and Robbie’s glasses got on the way. Robbie adjusted the angle of their faces while Kelly put his glasses back in place.  
When the kiss ended they were both smiling. Kelly spent the night at Robbie’s bedroom, cuddling with him.


End file.
